Thérapie de couple
by merryme
Summary: OS. Quand les disputes entre Harry et Draco deviennent intolérables, leurs amis décident de réagir, et utilisent les grands moyens...


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**Avertissement** : rating M, relation (explicite) entre deux hommes

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y pas mal de temps, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

THERAPIE DE COUPLE

« Harry, faut qu'on parle. »

La première pensée du Sorcier Qui A Vécu Puis Vaincu en entendant cette phrase fut 'merde, qu'est ce que j'ai _encore_ fait'. La deuxième pensée, si il en avait eu une aurait probablement été 'mais où est l'issue de secours, bordel ?' Malheureusement, encerclé, attaqué de tous les fronts, le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour avoir cette pensée.

Il se trouvait dans son bureau, au Ministère, où il occupait un poste dans le service de la Justice. Et dans ce bureau, se trouvaient également Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Neville et Luna, qui étaient venus pour lui rendre visite. Et pour lui parler, apparemment.

Ce fut Hermione qui attaqua la première.

« Ça ne peut plus durer ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins, de ce que ton comportement a de puéril ? Et je voudrai te rappeler que dans ta situation, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre de jouer au sale gosse capricieux ! Il est temps de grandir, Harry James Potter ! »

Harry profita d'une pause pendant laquelle sa meilleure amie reprenait son souffle pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation. « Mione, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Elle veut parler de toi et Draco, » l'informa Ron.

« Quoi, moi et Malfoy ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » répondit Harry, avec une pointe de mauvaise foi. Il voyait très bien où ses amis voulaient en venir, mais est ce que c'était sa faute, à lui, si, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Malfoy le provoquait ?

« Potter, même moi, je sais que tu n'es pas stupide à ce point. » Harry lança un regard glacial à Blaise.

« Ecoute, Harry, il serait peut être temps que tu fasses la paix avec Malfoy. Poudlard est fini depuis des années, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page ? » essaya de raisonner Neville.

« Faire la paix avec Malfoy ? Jamais ! Il est… Serpentard ! »

« Moi aussi, je te rappelle, » répondit Blaise.

« Oui, mais toi, c'est pas pareil. » L'ancien serpentard esquissa un sourire moqueur. « Non, toi tu es avec Ginny, alors elle a une influence positive, donc tu es un serpentard fréquentable. Malfoy, non. »

« Harry, même moi, je réussis à m'entendre avec Malfoy. Pourquoi tu refuses absolument de lui laisser une chance ? » demanda Ron.

« Ecoutez, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. D'accord, Malfoy et moi on ne s'entend pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangeait qui que ce soit ! »

« Harry, vous vous êtes battus dans le Hall du Ministère il y a deux semaines, et trois personnes ont été envoyées à Sainte Mangouste à cause de cet 'incident'. »

Le brun essaya bien de se défendre en argumentant que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait provoqué en l'insultant, mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua son argumentation.

« Ensuite, il y dix jours, vous vous êtes battus à mains nues dans un bar, et vous avez cassé des verres, des chaises, et même une table. » Cette fois ci, l'accusé essaya d'argumenter qu'au moins, ils n'avaient pas utilisé de magie dans un bar moldu, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Il y a six jours, lors du tirage au sort pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, vous avez interrompu la cérémonie en vous insultant, et vous avez dû être séparés avant que cela ne dégénère. Enfin, hier, vous vous êtes encore battus dans Diagon Alley, et les passants les plus téméraires qui ne craignaient pas de recevoir un sort perdu s'étaient arrêtés et lançaient des paris sur l'issue du combat. Et je ne parle que des 'incidents' les plus récents. »

Harry n'osa rien dire. Bon, peut être, effectivement, qu'il avait été un peu trop loin avec Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas comme si tout était de sa faute ! La fouine l'avait cherché, aussi, à chaque fois ! Et puis, lui il était tout à fait d'accord pour arrêter de se battre. Il suffirait que Malfoy lui présente des excuses. Et arrête de le chercher. Et en fait, qu'il arrête de fréquenter le Ministère, ou Diagon Alley, comme ça Harry le verrait moins souvent. Et si il pouvait quitter Londres, ce serait très bien. Et même l'Angleterre. Comme ça, au moins, ils ne se battraient plus !

« Non, Harry, ça ne peut vraiment plus continuer. J'espère que tu l'as compris. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé d'agir. »

C'est à ce moment là que Harry James Potter, vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle, commença à paniquer. Quand Hermione 'décidait d'agir', en général, les conséquences étaient terribles.

« Non, Mione, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, promis, j'arrêterai de me disputer avec Malfoy, tu verras il n'y aura plus aucun problème, ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal, après tout, je veux dire, c'est vrai, quoi, on n'est plus à Poudlard, et… »

« Tu fais de la plongée en apnée, Harry ? » demanda Luna. L'interrogé lui adressa un regard témoignant de son incompréhension.

« Tu devrais, tu as vraiment beaucoup de souffle. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, après tout ce ne sont que quelques séances. »

« Quelques séances ? Des séances de quoi ? » demanda le brun, un peu perdu.

« De thérapie de couple, bien sûr. » Répondit Luna.

Hermione profita de ce que son ami, choqué, était incapable de répondre, pour lui expliquer. « Nous avons pensé que des séances de thérapie, ensemble, avec un professionnel, pourraient vous permettre de communiquer, et donc d'atténuer l'animosité qui règne entre vous. Nous avons donc pris rendez vous avec une psychanalymage reconnue, le Dr Jane Carter. Votre premier rendez-vous est dans une heure. »

---

Au même moment, dans un autre bureau du Ministère, au service Relations Publiques, Draco Malfoy recevait la visite de sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, ou plutôt Pansy Weasley, depuis son mariage avec George Weasley.

« Draco, tu es bien conscient que nous sommes sortis de Poudlard depuis des années ? » Son ami lui lança un regard suspicieux. En général, quand Pansy prenait des détours avant d'en venir au fait, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu es conscient, également, que nous sommes aujourd'hui des adultes, et non plus des enfants, et que dans ton cas, tu es sensé présenter une image impeccable, respectable, … »

« Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale, Pansy. Maintenant, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis. »

« Très bien. Je vais donc être franche. Tes disputes avec Potter sont devenues totalement intolérables. Malgré les nombreux avertissements qui vous ont été adressés, à l'un comme à l'autre, rien n'a changé. »

« Mais c'est lui qui… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre ! Donc, comme j'allais le dire avant d'être coupée de manière totalement impolie, » la jeune sorcière s'attira un regard noir de la part du blond, « nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'agir. Tu as donc rendez vous, dans une heure, avec Potter, pour rencontrer un spécialiste de ce genre de problème. Fin de la discussion. »

Ayant dit cela, Pansy fixa d'un air menaçant son ami, comme si elle le défiait d'oser répliquer. Ce dernier, faisant fi de l'avertissement muet qui lui était adressé, tenta de répliquer.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à, à… à supporter Potter ! C'est un gryffondor, hautain et méprisant, sans aucune classe, qui passe son temps à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, toujours mal coiffé, et en plus, c'est lui qui me provoque à chaque fois ! »

« C'est évident, tu n'es qu'une malheureuse victime innocente et sans défense… »

« Exactement ! »

« Draco, ça marcherait peut être avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je te rappelle que je te connais depuis que tu as trois ans. Et pour ce qui est de ce rendez vous pour la thérapie, c'est non négociable. A moins que tu ne préfères que certaines photos ne se mettent à circuler… Notamment celles où l'on te voit habillé en grand lapin rose… »

Draco pâlit sous la menace. Il était hors de question que ces photos deviennent publiques ! Il perdrait toute crédibilité, ce serait la fin de sa carrière, il serait obligé de s'exiler…

« Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et dire que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, Pansy… Je vois que je me suis trompé, apparemment. Je ne referai plus cette erreur. »

« Ecoute, Draco, c'est pour ton bien, » dit la sorcière, se sentant légèrement coupable en voyant l'air dévasté de son meilleur ami. « Tu verras, un jour, tu me remercieras… »

---

C'est ainsi que, exactement 57 minutes plus tard, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient assis chacun à un bout de la salle d'attente, attendant que le Dr Jane Carter les reçoive. L'atmosphère était glaciale. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, mais aucun n'osait lancer le premier sort (après tout, c'était ce genre de comportement qui les avait amené ici en premier lieu). Draco semblait jouer de manière négligente avec sa baguette, tandis que Harry s'amusait avec les étincelles de magie qui sortaient de ses doigts.

La situation était sur le point de dégénérer. Les deux sorciers n'avaient jamais tenu plus de 38 secondes ensemble sans se disputer, et ils arrivaient au bout de leur endurance. Heureusement, au moment où le blond ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour lancer une insulte, ou une quelconque remarque désobligeante, voire directement un sort douloureux, sans passer par les préliminaires, le Dr Carter entra, ce qui détourna l'attention des deux hommes.

« Vous êtes à l'heure, très bien. Je crois que nous aurons pas mal de travail, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, on va commencer tout de suite. »

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et suivirent la thérapeute, tout en s'observant mutuellement l'un l'autre. Il y eut un moment difficile lorsqu'il fallut franchir la porte, aucun d'entre euxne souhaitant tourner le dos à l'autre, mais finalement, Harry rassembla son courage gryffondorien et s'engouffra dans le bureau.

« Bien, installez-vous, messieurs, » leur dit la psychanalymage en leur désignant un canapé d'aspect confortable. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que les deux hommes s'asseyaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, et adoptaient tous deux une attitude défensive.

« Le but de ces séances sera avant tout de vous permettre de communiquer. En effet, les difficultés de communications sont bien souvent à la base des problèmes qui peuvent surgir dans une relation. Je vous demanderai donc d'écouter ce que l'autre à a dire, sans l'interrompre, et ensuite de discuter et donner votre avis sur ce qui a été dit. »

Elle les regarda, afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait été bien comprise, mais les deux sorciers se contentaient de regarder à l'opposé de la pièce, refusant même de reconnaître la présence de l'autre. Le Dr Carter soupira. Elle allait avoir du travail, avec ces deux là ! Enfin, elle avait vu pire… Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, par exemple…

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez vous me dire quels sont exactement vos sentiments pour Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« C'est un… »

« Hé, pourquoi ce serait à lui de commencer ? » le coupa Draco. « C'est vrai ça, c'est toujours Potter ceci, Potter cela, y'en a que pour lui ! Les autres, c'est quoi, de la merde ? »

« Dans ton cas, Malfoy, oui ! »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui se coiffe comme un balai à chiottes, je trouve que… »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le balai à chiottes ? Il te dit d'aller te faire… »

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! » Ayant réussi à rétablir le silence à l'aide de son autorité naturelle, et d'un 'silencio', la psychanalymage soupira. Apparemment, elle allait avoir plus de travail que prévu.

« Beaucoup de colère entre vous, je vois. Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus. Mais avant tout, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes ici pour communiquer, et que cela sous entend que vous devrez chacun écouter ce que l'autre a à dire, même si ce que vous entendez ne vous plaît pas. Compris ? »

Le Dr Carter jeta un regard aux deux sorciers, puis leva le sort de silence lorsqu'ils hochèrent la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'ils respecteraient la règle établie.

Le reste de la séance se passa dans une atmosphère glaciale. Mais après tout, mieux valait une guerre froide qu'une explosion atomique…

Durant cette séance, Harry expliqua qu'il reprochait avant tout à Malfoy son attitude qui semblait dire 'vous n'êtes que des êtres inférieurs, des cafards indignes de ne serait-ce que respirer le même air que moi et fouler le même sol que mes pieds'.

Draco, de son côté, expliqua qu'il en avait assez que Potter se prenne pour un espèce de super héros de pacotille, que tout le monde devrait vénérer simplement parce qu'il avait réussi une fois à lancer un sort qui suffirait à envoyer n'importe qui d'autre que lui à Azkaban.

Le docteur Carter essaya bien de les faire parler un peu plus de leurs frustrations face à l'autre, mais lorsque les objets de son cabinet commencèrent à trembler, elle préféra arrêter la séance avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Et finalement, il y avait déjà eu beaucoup de progrès : durant cette séance, les deux hommes n'avaient même pas eu recours à la violence !

Elle leur fixa donc un nouveau rendez vous pour la semaine suivante. Après tout, avec ces deux là, il valait mieux agir à doses homéopathiques : trop de séances rapprochées pourraient provoquer une réaction contraire à ce qui était voulu…

---

Durant la semaine suivante, aucun 'incident' ne se produisit entre les deux sorciers. Du moins, aucun devant témoins. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'incident pour quelques sorts minimes échangés dans un couloir désert du Ministère, si ?

Ce calme relatif n'était cependant pas dû à une réussite fulgurante de la thérapie qu'ils avaient entamée, contraints et forcés par ceux qui se prétendaient être leurs amis.

Non, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendue lorsque Harry et Draco se trouvaient à proximité, la magie crépitait toujours de manière inquiétante entre eux, parfois même les objets et meubles tremblaient, mais ils avaient à peu près réussi à se contenir. Pour une raison très simple : si cette foutue thérapie échouait, quelles seraient la prochaine torture inventée par ceux qui se prétendaient leurs amis ?

Cependant, cette réserve que les deux ennemis se forçaient à adopter avait des effets secondaires des plus agaçants pour leurs amis. En effet, les deux sorciers devenaient de plus en plus irritables, au point de se mettre en colère contre leurs propres amis.

Un soir où Harry était invité à manger chez Ron et Hermione, cette dernière finit par le mettre à la porte alors qu'il avait failli faire exploser leur maison simplement parce que le nom de Malfoy était apparu dans la conversation.

De son côté, Draco, dans un accès de magie spontané parfaitement incontrôlable, avait refait la décoration de son bureau : toutes les couleurs lui rappelant Potter, c'est-à-dire le rouge et or, les couleurs des gryffondors, le vert, à cause de ses yeux, le orange, parce que cet imbécile de survivant soutenait les Canons de Chudley, le violet à cause des robes d'Aurors, avaient été remplacées par du noir.

Résultat : Draco Malfoy travaillait désormais dans un bureau repeint entièrement en noir, et pourtant, même ainsi, Potter trouvait le moyen de continuer à le narguer. Après tout, ses murs étaient désormais de la même couleur que les cheveux de ce foutu Survivant !

Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner si l'atmosphère était particulièrement explosive lorsque les deux sorciers se trouvèrent réunis dans la salle d'attente du Dr Carter…

Cette dernière arriva juste à temps pour empêcher une dispute d'éclater. En effet, elle put très nettement ressentir le moment où les deux hommes arrivèrent : une vague d'énergie négative secoua le bâtiment, et elle arriva juste au moment où les deux sorciers, sans avoir échangé une seule parole, dégainaient leurs baguettes.

S'étant rendue compte de la situation, la psychanalimage fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire dans ce genre de situation : elle les pétrifia, puis lança un mobilicorpus, les amena jusque son bureau (qu'elle avait protégé contre ce genre d'explosion magique, suite à des séances 'explosives' avec certains de ses patients les plus difficiles), se lança un sort pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage, adressa une prière rapide à Merlin, et délivra les deux hommes.

Les sorts fusèrent immédiatement, tous plus puissants et vicieux que les précédents. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, toutefois, ils ralentirent, puis les deux sorciers s'effondrèrent, épuisés, chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

Le bureau était totalement saccagé, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été dévasté par un ouragan. Quant aux deux combattants, ils n'étaient guère mieux. Mais ils souriaient. Ils avaient enfin 'donné une leçon à ce satané Potter / Malfoy. Et cela suffisait à leur bonheur.

Le docteur Jane Carter se contenta de lancer quelques sorts afin de se recoiffer, défroisser ses vêtements, réparer sa chaise et le canapé, et fit signe à ses patients de s'asseoir. La séance du jour pouvait finalement commencer.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous nous raconter, à moi et Harry, votre semaine ? »

Et Draco, après un regard noir à 'Harry', se lança dans un long récit, expliquant avec fierté comment il avait passé une semaine parfaite et agréable, sans aucune pensée destructrice à l'égard de Potter, d'ailleurs il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce superhéros de pacotille, pas du tout, c'était bien la preuve qu'il était guéri, non, et pouvait il arrêter les séances ?

La psychanalymage ne répondit pas à cette question, et donna la parole à Harry. C'est-à-dire qu'elle leva le silencio qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait tenté de couper la parole au blond.

Le brun était lui aussi d'avis que ces séances étaient désormais inutiles, étant donné qu'il avait réussi à contenir ses pensées négatives à l'égard de la blondasse insipide qui s'amusait à lui pourrir la vie par le simple fait d'exister, et donc, est ce qu'il pouvait ne pas venir la semaine prochaine ?

La réponse du Dr Carter surprit les deux sorciers : elle se mit à rire.

« Messieurs, je veux bien croire que vous avez réussi à vous contenir cette semaine, après tout, l'explosion dont je viens d'être témoin montre une grande frustration de part et d'autre. Cependant… C'est peut être justement le problème. »

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis ce fut le chaos le plus complet.

« Comment ça, le problème ? Mais on nous a forcés à venir ici, j'ai fait preuve d'une grande force de volonté pour me tenir à l'écart de Super Potty, et maintenant, vous dites que j'aurai pu tranquillement continuer à l'insulter autant que je voulais ? »

« Vous voulez dire que j'aurai mieux fait de balancer des sorts à Malfoy toute la semaine ? Mais c'est pas un problème, ça ! Si vous voulez, je rectifie ça tout de suite ! »

Et alors que les deux jeunes sorciers se tournaient de nouveau l'un vers l'autre, prêts à dégainer, la voix du Dr Carter résonna dans la pièce, plus fort qu'un coup de tonnerre. « Stop ! »

Harry et Draco se retournèrent vers elle, surpris d'une telle puissance vocale chez une femme aussi frêle.

« Hum. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, pourriez vous répondre à cette simple question : l'un d'entre vous aurait il, par hasard déjà arrêté de fumer ? »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête négativement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Alors peut être avez-vous eu la 'chance' de côtoyer quelqu'un au moment où il essayait d'arrêter de fumer ? »

Harry grimaça au choix de mots de la psychanalimage, se souvenant de l'époque où il sortait encore avec Justin Finch Fletchey, et où celui-ci avait décidé d'arrêter de fumer. Le paisible Poufsouffle s'était transformé en un être absolument insupportable, un peu comme Malfoy, d'ailleurs, et s'en prenait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Leur relation n'y avait pas survécu.

Malfoy lui aussi grimaça, repensant à Pansy qui avait arrêté de fumer récemment, en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait toujours su que son amie avait parfois un côté sadique, mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus sa dose de nicotine quotidienne, elle était devenue absolument insupportable… Elle allait même jusqu'à menacer de rendre publiques certaines photos humiliantes, datant de son cinquième anniversaire !

La psychanalimage reprit la parole. « Bien, je vois à vos visages qu'effectivement, vous avez déjà connu ce type d'expérience. Vous savez donc que les gens à qui on retire cette drogue trop subitement deviennent irascibles, s'en prennent à leur entourage. Dans le cas de sorciers, on peut également noter des phénomènes de magie incontrôlée, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils refaçonnent leur environnement en fonction de leurs pensées, ou plus exactement de ce à quoi ils voudraient éviter de penser. »

Elle fit une pause, mais aucun de ses patients ne semblaient voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle soupira, puis reprit.

« Si j'en crois les rapports que j'ai reçu de vos amis, » elle lança rapidement un sort de silence pour éviter les cris outrés des sorciers qui lui faisaient face, s'indignant d'être espionnés par leurs propres amis, « vos comportements semblent concorder avec tout cela. Vous êtes en état de manque. »

Elle les regarda attentivement.

« C'est la première fois que je vois cela. Vous êtes tellement dépendants de vos disputes, que cela en est devenu une drogue pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous ignorer, c'est plus fort que vous. Dans ce genre de cas, le plus simple serait probablement de vous enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réglé vos différents, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous y surviviez. Et étant donnée votre puissance magique à tous les deux, je ne suis pas sûre que le monde y survivrait non plus. »

« Donc, vous allez devoir faire comme tous les anciens fumeurs : trouver un dérivatif. »

À ce moment là, aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'aurait pu prévoir ce que ces paroles pleines de sagesses allaient déclencher…

---

Quelques jours plus tard, on pouvait entendre Harry Potter se plaindre dans son bureau à Luna, qui était passée le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Il m'a remplacé par des sucettes ! Des putains de sucettes à la fraise, format géant, garanties sans sucre ! Moi ! Le survivant ! Je lui en foutrai, moi, des sucettes garanties sans sucre ! »

« Tu les 'foutras' où ? »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien, » répondit Luna avec un petit rire avant de s'éloigner. Harry la regarda avec sans comprendre, puis secoua la tête en se disant que finalement, elle était peut être plus folle qu'il ne croyait…

Le lendemain, dans le même bureau, il se plaignait à Hermione, qui, alarmée par le compte rendu de Luna, était venue vérifier si son ami était encore sain d'esprit.

Après l'avoir entendu se plaindre pendant plus d'une demi heure, la jeune sorcière finit par exploser.

« Harry James Potter ! Il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes tes gamineries ! Non mais franchement, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu devrais être heureux, Malfoy ne te cherche pas ! Et puis, tant qu'il a la bouche occupée avec toutes ses sucreries, au moins, il ne t'insulte pas ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Mione ! Dès qu'il me voit, il s'amuse à sortir une de ses sucettes et il la fourre dans sa bouche, pour me narguer ! Je le vois bien, dans ses yeux, c'est sa façon à lui de me dire, 'regarde Potter, tu es tellement insignifiant que j'arrive à te remplacer par ça' ! C'est encore pire que quand il m'insultait et me cherchait. Maintenant, j'existe même plus, je vaux moins qu'une putain de sucette à la con… »

« Mais non, tu te fais des idées, Harry. Tu sais très bien que tu vaux mieux que ça… Bon, je dois filer, j'ai promis à Pansy de l'accompagner faire du shopping pour trouver des vêtements pour bébé.

En la voyant partir, Harry secoua la tête.

« Et encore, Mione, je ne t'ai pas dit le pire… C'est qu'en plus, maintenant, à force de le voir avec ses sucettes à la bouche à longueur de journée, je crois bien que je suis attiré par ce con… »

---

Dans un autre bureau, du Ministère, Pansy rendait visite à son meilleur ami.

« Dray, chéri, tu devrais arrêter toutes ces sucreries, ça va te faire grossir. »

« C'est génétiquement impossible. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être gros. Et puis, elles sont sans sucre. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Honnêtement, Dray, tu devrais arrêter. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu es indécent. Franchement, te promener dans les couloirs du Ministère, une sucette à la bouche, toute la journée ? »

Le sourire narquois du blond lui prouva qu'il se rendait compte exactement à quel point il était indécent. La brune soupira.

« Est-ce que tu me diras au moins le but de cette nouvelle manœuvre machiavélique ? »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que j'ai un but, très cher ? »

« Je n'aurai que deux mots, Dray. Lapin. Rose. »

Le grand Draco Malfoy, Serpentard ultime, terreur de Poudlard en son jeune temps, trembla sous la menace de son amie.

« Franchement, Pans', t'étais plus drôle quand tu fumais. Enfin, je vais quand même t'expliquer, dans ma grande générosité. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, satisfait de voir que son public était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment qu'il continue son discours, n'osant respirer trop fort de crainte de manquer une de ses paroles, …

« Dray, j'ai pas toute ma journée, alors déballe tout. »

Draco soupira. Pansy n'avait jamais eu aucun sens du dramatique.

« Cette espèce de charlatan que je suis obligé de voir, à cause de mes 'amis bienveillants', a suggéré que je trouve une alternative à Potter, un peu comme les fumeurs trouvent une alternative à la cigarette. Seulement, moi, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter d'emmerder Potter. Donc, j'ai décidé de mettre au point une stratégie totalement Serpentarde : je vais le rendre fou, tout en suivant scrupuleusement les ordres du Dr Jane Carter. »

« Dray, tu es, bien évidemment, conscient que je fais partie de ceux qui t'ont envoyé en thérapie avec Potter pour faire cesser ces querelles ridicules entre vous ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Et donc, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'expliquer pourquoi tu me racontes ton plan, qui, soit dit en passant, est absolument brillant, pour rendre Potter complètement dingue ? »

« Mais c'est très simple, ma chère. Je te raconte tout cela parce que, en tant que véritable serpentarde, tu es capable d'apprécier ce plan à sa juste valeur. Et aussi parce que tu ne voudrais pas que soient révélées certaines des choses que tu notais dans ton journal intime de quatrième année. Tu sais, celui qui avait mystérieusement disparu, et que tu n'as jamais retrouvé ? »

La sorcière fixa un moment son ami, essayant de déterminer si il bluffait ou non, avant de répondre.

« Très bien. Tu peux compter sur mon silence, Dray. Mais méfies toi, ton plan risque de se retourner contre toi. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que Potter ne réagit jamais comme on pourrait s'y attendre. »

---

Le docteur Carter regardait les deux sorciers avec curiosité.

A sa droite, Draco Malfoy. Le jeune aristocrate semblait sûr de lui, parfaitement serein, et arborait un sourire satisfait.

A sa gauche, Harry Potter. Le jeune héros, lui, semblait sur les nerfs, ses doigts pianotaient sans cesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et il lançait fréquemment des regards furtifs en direction du blond.

Le Dr soupira intérieurement. Qu'est ce que ces deux là avaient encore inventé ? Il était peut être temps d'appliquer d'autres méthodes. Peut être en commençant par leur montrer que tout contact entre eux n'était pas nécessairement violent.

« Bien. Messieurs, pour cette séance, je vous propose d'essayer quelque chose de différent. »

Draco sembla soudain moins sûr de lui.

« Maintenant que vous semblez pouvoir vous supporter plus de quelques secondes sans vous sauter à la gorge, j'ai envie d'aller un peu plus loin. On va commencer par quelque chose de tout simple : serrez vous la main. »

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent comme si elle était un Ronflack Cornu.

« Allez, serrez vous la main ! Ce n'est pas difficile, si ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry tendit la main, à contrecoeur. Le blond hésita un moment, se disant que ce serait un juste retour des choses si il refusait de la lui serrer, mais décida finalement que ce pourrait aussi être amusant de pousser son propre plan un peu plus loin. Il tendit donc sa main à son tour, et non seulement serra celle du brun, mais, avant de la relâcher, la caressa doucement de ses doigts.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, tout en se mettant à rougir, et faillit exploser en voyant le sourire satisfait de Malfoy. Cet enfoiré savait, et avait décidé de se foutre de lui… ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

La psychanalimage sembla ne se rendre compte de rien, et décida d'aller encore un peu plus loin.

« Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous vous asseyiez tous les deux par terre, dos à dos, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. » Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent à contrecoeur. « Bien. Et maintenant, contentez vous de vous reposer sur l'autre, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux si vous voulez. Le but de cet exercice est de vous faire connaître un instant de calme et de sérénité en compagnie de l'autre. »

Ayant dit cela, la sorcière se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit, et prit un livre. Et durant tout le reste de la séance, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans le bureau, autre que le bruit des pages que l'on tournait.

Au début, Harry était tendu, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Malfoy se lève, ou se baisse, pour le faire tomber en arrière. Mais il ne se passa rien, et le brun se laissa aller, se reposant sur le blond. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et apprécia ce moment de calme. Pas un bruit. Rien. Rien d'autre qu'une sensation de chaleur contre son dos. Rien d'autre qu'une odeur agréable. Il se surprit penser qu'il aimerait ressentir cela plus souvent. Quelqu'un contre lui, quelqu'un qui l'enlacerait, même…

De son côté, Malfoy commençait lui aussi à se détendre. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter proteste plus, où qu'il s'amuse à lui donner des coups de coude discrets, mais non, rien. Il avait senti le brun se détendre contre lui. Il avait senti son dos s'appuyer plus franchement contre le sien. Il aurait presque pu dire le moment exact où le brun avait fermé les yeux, sans le voir.

Et si au début il avait pensé se lever brusquement, ou se pencher sur le côté, pour le plaisir de faire tomber Potter en arrière, finalement, il n'en avait plus envie. Il était trop bien, trop confortable. Et puis, il pouvait bien laisser un moment de répit à Potter avant de recommencer à le torturer, non ?

La séance se termina plus vite que les deux sorciers n'auraient cru. Quand le Dr Carter ferma son livre et déclara que c'était l'heure, ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

Une fois arrivés à la porte, pour la première fois, ils ne savaient plus trop comment réagir face à l'autre. Se serrer la main pour se dire au revoir ? S'insulter, comme d'habitude ? Oui, mais là, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie. Partir chacun de leur côté, aussi vite que possible, tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer l'autre ? Ça, ils n'avaient jamais su le faire…

Finalement, Harry hocha la tête en direction de Malfoy en lançant un 'à la revoyure', avant de transplaner.

---

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, les deux sorciers firent tout leur possible pour s'éviter l'un l'autre. Du moins, Harry fit tout son possible pour éviter Malfoy, pendant que ce dernier, pour une fois, avait décidé de laisser Potter un peu tranquille.

Mais évidemment, les deux sorciers travaillant au Ministère, il était impossible qu'ils s'évitent pendant très longtemps…

Leur première rencontre après la séance se passa de manière assez étrange. Dans un couloir désert, Harry croisa Malfoy, une fois de plus avec une sucette dans la bouche. Harry resta un moment, figé, contempla les lèvres rougies, qui avaient certainement le goût du sucre… Malfoy hésita un moment, se demandant si il devait provoquer Potter, puis décida qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir, et continua son chemin.

Toutefois, au bout de quelques pas, pris par une impulsion soudaine, il se retourna. Potter était encore là, et le regardait s'éloigner. Et le blond aurait pu jurer que Potter ne le regardait pas au niveau des yeux, mais bien plus bas !

Le lendemain, les deux sorciers se croisèrent de nouveau. Cette fois ci, ils se bousculèrent alors que Harry ne regardait pas où il allait en sortant d'un bureau quelconque. En temps normal, cela aurait donné lieu à une dispute mémorable, qui se serait soldée par quelques blessures minimes, du mobilier endommagé, et éventuellement une évacuation du Ministère pour cause d'attentat.

Pourtant, cette fois, il ne se passa rien de tout ça. Harry bredouilla quelques excuses, rougit, et s'enfuit.

Draco le regarda fuir en souriant, et se posa la question existentielle de savoir si il allait racheter des sucettes fraise-citron, ou si il changerait pour des noix de coco-banane. Mine de rien, il s'était mis à apprécier les sucreries. Dumbledore n'était peut être pas si fou, avec son histoire de bonbons au citron, finalement.

Les deux sorciers se croisèrent encore plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, et à chaque fois, les employés du Ministère, ébahis, n'assistèrent pas à une bataille mémorable, mais à un repli stratégique de la part de leur héros, pendant que le jeune Malfoy affichait un sourire satisfait en suçant une de ses sucreries.

Quelques jours plus tard, tranquillement assis dans une chaise confortable, en repensant à son plan machiavélique, Draco se disait qu'il avait bien raison d'être satisfait.

Il avait réussi ! Il avait vaincu Potter, il était le plus fort ! Sa victoire était totale, il avait anéanti toute résistance, son ennemi fuyait devant lui, il était le meilleur, le plus fort, le maître du monde… Et puis, c'était assez flatteur pour son ego d'avoir ce genre d'effet sur Harry Potter.

Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte. Il était dans la salle d'attente du Dr Carter, pour la nouvelle (et, il l'espérait, dernière séance de thérapie), et ne fut donc pas surpris de voir arriver Potter. Il sortit donc une de ses sucreries préférées, et se mit à la sucer en souriant, tout en observant le brun du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci semblait éviter de le regarder, gêné, et s'était assis, jambes croisés, et semblait lire un magazine. Enfin, il aurait probablement été plus crédible si il n'avait pas tenu le magazine à l'envers.

Draco décida de torturer encore un peu plus Potter, parce qu'il avait toujours aimé le pousser à bout, et engagea la conversation.

« Potter. »

« Malfoy. »

« Tu sais, ce serait probablement plus pratique de tenir ton magazine dans l'autre sens. Tu aurais certainement moins de mal à le lire si il était à l'endroit. »

Potter rougit, et tourna rapidement le magazine.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta semaine ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Depuis quand est ce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, Malfoy ? »

« J'essayais simplement d'être poli, Potter. Certains d'entre nous ont quelques notions des bonnes manières. »

« Oui, ben, je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte jusque là. »

Le blond soupira. « Tu as l'air d'être tendu, aujourd'hui. Tu devrais essayer de te relaxer. Je ne sais pas, fais du yoga, ou mieux encore, fais toi faire des massages. Tu pourrais essayer aussi de manger plus de sucreries, un peu de douceur dans un monde aussi cruel, c'est tellement bon… »

Et le blond sortit la langue pour lécher la sucette qu'il tenait à la main, tout en regardant Harry d'un air moqueur.

C'est à ce moment exact que Harry perdit tout contrôle.

Il se leva, lança un sort pour fermer la porte, et s'approcha lentement de Malfoy, comme un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie.

Draco sembla subitement devenir nerveux et se mit à parler, de plus en plus vite, mais Harry n'écoutait pas et contemplait, fasciné, les lèvres rougies, qui avait certainement un goût sucré, et qu'il voulait – _devait_ – goûter.

« Tu as raison, Malfoy, je vais me mettre aux sucreries… »

Il se pencha, et goûta les lèvres qui le fascinaient. Elles étaient sucrées, comme il s'y attendait, et la langue de Draco aussi était sucrée, elle avait goût de fraise, et… Mmm… elle avait tellement bon goût dans sa bouche à lui, c'était sa place, et puis, après tout, garder la bouche de Malfoy occupée, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire.

Harry reprit conscience de la réalité quand Malfoy le bouscula, et qu'il se retrouva assis par terre, levant les yeux pour voir le blond debout devant lui.

« Potter, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Il ne s'en rendait pas encore tout à fait compte, mais il répondit néanmoins. « Je viens de t'embrasser. Et j'ai trouvé que tu avais bon goût. Très. »

Le blond resta un moment sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi franche. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits, et décida de profiter de la situation. C'était ce que tout serpentard ferait, à sa place. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait Harry Potter à ses pieds.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un gryffondor typique. Toujours rapide à tirer des conclusions avant d'avoir pris le temps d'étudier attentivement la question. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Par contre, un serpentard, comme moi, par exemple, prendra le temps d'étudier attentivement le sujet, et ne se contentera pas d'une seule expérience, il la répétera, et ne tirera de conclusion qu'après avoir obtenu plusieurs fois le même résultat. »

Draco se pencha, et lécha les lèvres de Harry comme si il s'agissait d'une de ses sucreries, avant de l'embrasser.

Harry passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Draco, et l'autre dans son dos, pour l'attirer vers lui, pour le sentir tout contre lui. Il s'allongea, entraînant le blond avec lui, sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent.

Draco se laissa faire, appréciant le contact, appréciant de se retrouver allongé contre Potter, sur Potter, de sentir ses mains sur lui, mais bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant, il voulait encore plus.

En général, il appréciait de déshabiller lentement un amant, prenant le temps de le découvrir, de le goûter, mais là, il voulait plus, tout de suite, et déchira la chemise de Potter, avant de se débarrasser précipitamment de la sienne, pour recommencer à embrasser le brun, dans le cou, puis de partir à la découverte de son torse, léchant, mordant, caressant.

Harry se contentait de l'encourager par des soupirs et grognements, puis le fit remonter jusqu'à lui, et les deux hommes recommencèrent à s'embrasser, tout en essayant maladroitement de défaire leurs pantalons.

« Draco… » haleta Harry. Draco venait de saisir son sexe et commençait à le caresser, lentement. C'était bon, tellement bon… Harry ne savait plus pourquoi ils avaient perdu autant de temps à se battre alors qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autres choses, bien plus intéressantes…  
Le rire de Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il avait formulé cette pensée à voix haute.

« Tout à fait d'accord, Harry. Maintenant, tais toi et… »

Harry avait eu recours à sa nouvelle méthode favorite pour faire taire Draco : occuper sa bouche. Avec la sienne.

Il recommença à le caresser, ses mains descendant le long du dos de son amant, et ses doigts agrippèrent les fesses de son amant lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, et, submergé par les sensations, le sexe de Draco contre le sien, la langue de Draco dans sa bouche, il se laissa emporter par l'orgasme, le blond le suivant presque immédiatement.

Un peu plus tard, les deux sorciers se reposaient, enlacés, allongés l'un contre l'autre, toujours sur le sol de la salle d'attente.

« Tu sais, Potter, je crois qu'on devrait recommencer, un de ces jours. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Et demain, aussi. »

« Et peut être le jour d'après encore. »

« En fait, on devrait même se mettre ensemble. »

Harry lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de son ventre, mais le blond ne se laissa pas distraire et continua son discours

« Oui, réfléchis : on se met ensemble, plus personne ne nous empêche de nous disputer autant qu'on veut, parce que personne ne veut jamais se mêler des histoires de couple, et en plus, après chaque dispute, on pourra se réconcilier… »

« Je pense qu'on va vraiment se disputer très, très souvent… »

« On pourrait même commencer à se disputer maintenant, si tu veux. »

« Ou on pourrait passer tout de suite à la réconciliation ? »

---

Un mois plus tard.

Le Docteur Carter referma son journal en souriant. Sur la première page, on pouvait voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en pleine séance de shopping sur Diagon Alley, se tenant la main et s'embrassant, avant de se disputer, puis de s'embrasser à nouveau. Qui aurait pu prédire que ces deux là finiraient ensemble ? Après toutes ces années passées à se détester ?

En parlant de personnes qui se détestaient… Elle leva le regard vers Remus Lupin. Il était venu la voir pour lui parler d'un problème de la plus haute importance. Apparemment, les conflits incessants qui opposaient Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape perturbaient le bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. Un nouveau dossier difficile s'annonçait…

* * *

_Et voilà venu le moment où l'auteur (moi) vous supplie de donner votre avis… Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?_


End file.
